Tang Pictures Presents.../References
Trivia * This episode has many references to The Fairly OddParents! episode "Movie Magic". ** At the start of the episode, Trixie shows the kids The Greatest Movie Ever!, a movie that her former love interest Timmy made when he was a child to impress her. Trixie admits that while she didn't like the movie at first, she does watch it again from time to time, finding it amusing. She also mentions that the movie became a "so bad, it's good" cult classic, and a Director's Cut version that featured Sylvester Calzone was eventually released, which is the version that Timmy shot using Cosmo and Wanda without his friends. Trixie admitted while having Sylvester Calzone in the Director's Cut was impressive, she preferred the original version. ** Trixie also kept the note that she left for Timmy after seeing his movie for the first time. ** After watching Timmy's movie, Tommy asked what his grandfather was doing with a camera at the end. Trixie answers Tommy's question by saying that Timmy's parents made a documentary called Stupid Questions Our Son Asks Us. Trixie saw the documentary while Timmy's movie was being shown in the cinema and was appalled that Timmy's parents would make a documentary like that. She felt pity for Timmy and was about to applaud Timmy for getting a Dimmy award, but Tad and Chad insisted that she rejects him. ** Tad and Chad's adaptation of Hamlet starring Arnold Schwartzengerman is mentioned. Trixie says that, ironically, despite the audience applauding Tad and Chad for two weeks during their test screening, the movie got extremely negative reviews from critics when it premiered in cinemas three weeks after the premiere of Timmy's film and bombed at the box office. The Dimmy award was revoked from them in light of the negative reviews and they were awarded the Golden Raisin Award instead for "Worst Theater Play Adaptation". * This is one of the few episodes where Chloe appears without her husband Ivan. References *'Super Mario All-Stars' - The title card for this episode is based on a screenshot from the Japanese commercial for Super Mario All-Stars (known as Super Mario Collection in Japan), with Trixie in place of Princess Peach and Otto in place of Toad. * Golden Raspberry Award - The Golden Raisin Award is a spoof of the Golden Raspberry Award. * Phineas and Ferb - When Trixie asks if the children are a little young to be making a full-fledged film starring her, Tammy says "Yes, yes we are." This is a reference to a running gag in Phineas and Ferb where in some episodes, characters ask the kids if they're a little young to be doing something. Kelly Hu, adult Trixie's voice actress, also voiced Stacy Hirano. * Cleopatra - At one point, Trixie offered to kids to play the role of Cleopatra, a reference to the late Elizabeth Taylor, an actress renowned for her beauty, offering to play the titular role in the 1963 film Cleopatra, only Trixie's offer was sincere and not sarcastic like Taylor's. * Milli Vanilli - Trixie mentions Tad and Chad's brief rockstar career, which was short-lived, because of a concert incident involving lip syncing, and that they didn't sing their own songs, a reference to a real life incident involving the German music band Milli Vanilli during their live performance in July of 1989 involving the song "Girl You Know It's True", which started skipping, revealing that the band was lip syncing the whole time and never sung any of their songs. Category:References Pages Category:References Category:Episode Trivia Pages Category:Trivia Category:Trivia Pages. Category:The Fairly OddParents: The Next Generation